Friended! with the Casagrandes/transcript
This is a transcript for The Loud House episode from season 4, Friended! with the Casagrandes. Script Act I is morning in Great Lakes City. Ronnie Anne's bedroom door opens a crack, and Ronnie Anne is seen sound asleep, when suddenly, Lalo licks her awake. Ronnie Anne: Lalo's saliva off her face. "Gah! Lalo, what the heck, dude?" exits and Sergio flies in. Sergio: Squawks "Time for breakfast. Early bird gets the chilaquiles." off Ronnie Anne: what she just heard "Chilaquiles?" out of bed the kitchen, Rosa gets the chilaquiles off the stove and goes to the dining table in the family room, where Carlota is on her phone and Hector is reading a newspaper. Rosa serves the chilaquiles. Rosa: "Andale! Eat, eat!" Ronnie Anne: and grabs her plate "Morning, Abuela." her cheek "You're in a hurry today." Rosa: "Si, mija, the apartment upstairs is vacant, and as buliding manager, it's my job to show it to potential tenants." CJ: wearing a tool belt "And it's my job to help!" Ronnie Anne: "Sweet tool belt, CJ. Is that a new hammer?" CJ: out said hammer "It's also a screwdriver." changes it into a screwdriver. Ronnie Anne: "Ooh." walks off and Maria enters. "Morning, Mom." Maria: "Good morning, sweetie, got any plans for the day?" Ronnie Anne: "Yeah, I'm gonna take my board to the park, and work out some new tricks." Maria: "Sounds fun. Remember to wear your-" Ronnie Anne: her helmet "C'mon, Mom, you don't have to remind me. I've heard enough of your ER stories to know better." Maria: "Oh, that reminds me, you won't believe what we found in a patient's stomach yesterday. At first, we thought it was a hairball, but-" Carlota: her throat "You know we love you, Tia, but some of us are eating." smiles sheepishly. Ronnie Anne: "Text me the details." gives her a thumbs up with a wink and gives her a kiss on her cheek while Carlota makes an uncomfortable expression. Maria: Ronnie Anne's plate "Oh, thanks for the plate, hon!" exits while Bobby enters the kitchen. Bobby: "Morning, fam! Better take breakfast to go, Abuela, I gotta get downstairs to open the mercado." Hector: "Gracias, mijo, what a good grandson, letting your Abuelo relax and enjoy his coffee." pats Hector's head and Rosa hands him his breakfast. Bobby: "Thanks, Abuela!" pinches his cheeks. Ronnie Anne: "Wait, Bobby, your apron!" Anne shouts as she throws Bobby his apron. Bobby: it "Thanks, sis!" Carl: "Wait up, cuz! You need me to supervise!" puts on his apron, grabs Ronnie Anne's plate of flan from her hands and runs after Bobby. enters while carrying Carlitos, and places him in his high chair before walking away. Lalo barks and Carlitos throws a spoon of flan at him, only for Sergio to recieve it instead. Sergio: "Mine!" becomes downtrodden. Ronnie Anne: a third plate of flan. "Better luck next time, dude." screen swipes to Rosa and CJ walking out of the kitchen. Rosa: her phone "Yes, Mr. Scully, I'm going to open up the apartment right now! I think we're going to get a lot of applicants!" Ronnie Anne: offscreen "Abuela, your keys!" Rosa:' catches the keys in her hand and winks at her. "Anyway, I'll be sure to have the-" says, walking out the door, still on the phone. Ronnie Anne: at the table and sighs while grabbing her fork. "Now, to finally eat." she takes her first bite, Lalo is on the floor next to her, making puppy dog eyes. "Ha! You're really laying it on thick, aren't you?" takes her plate and hands it to Lalo. "Go ahead, I'll grab something on my way to the park. Whispers Just don't tell Abuela." barks before eating the flan. ---- is a sunny day at 234 Street, and Ronnie Anne is walking along the pavement, bypassing three children who are playing with a jump rope, her phone and skateboard in hand. She is video chatting with Lincoln on her phone. Lincoln: "So, how's big city life?" Ronnie Anne: "Great. Funny thing, I thought I saw you the other day, but it was just an old dude with white hair." Lincoln: "Heh, yeah, I get that a lot." says as he pulls back his hair, but he is then trampled down by his sisters, visibly Lori, Luna, Lucy and Leni. "Oof! Sorry, Ronnie Anne! It's breakfast time. I gotta go before one of my sisters swipes my bagel!" Ronnie Anne: "Smell ya later." puts her phone in her pocket and rides her skateboard down to a hot dog stand. "Morning, Bruno, I'll have the Great Lakes City special, one dog dragged through the garden." Bruno: "You want a hot dog with the works, at 9am?" Ronnie Anne: "Yup." Bruno: sighs "You sure I can't interest you in a danish or something?" Anne is making a displeased expression while the screen pans back to the girl behind her. Sid: "Excuse me, can I get one Great Lakes City Special?" Ronnie Anne: gestures towards her. "See? This girl gets it." gives her a thumbs up as well. She takes the hot dog from Bruno and rides away. "Later, dude!" Bruno: his hand while Sid waves goodbye. "Eh." ---- Anne is at the park, and she attempts to skateboard over a fire hydrant, but trips over it and falls flat on her face. Ronnie Anne: "Ah! Come on." tries again, and this time, she succeeds. Ronnie Anne: "Yes!" her joy turns to displeasure. "Not gonna lie, kinda wish someone saw that." Sid: Offscreen "I did!" excitedly walks up to Ronnie Anne. Ronnie Anne: "Oh," embarrassed "Hope you didn't see me goof it up before." Sid: "No, no, no, no, no, that was sweet. Can I try?" Ronnie Anne: "Sure! Always happy to share with a fellow skater. Here, this ramp opened up." Sid her board and they go over to said ramp. "Alright, dude, show me what you got." gets ready to go, but the board starts rolling backwards, and rolls down the wrong side of the ramp, the girls panic and Ronnie Anne chases after her. Sid: Flailing "Woah! Woah!" that she's headed for a metal plaque. "Aah! Aah! Aah! Aah! Aah!" Ronnie Anne: a tetherball "Quick, grab on!" Anne hits the ball to Sid, who catches it and gets thrown off the board. Sid: "Woah!" board hits the statue, undamaged, and Sid is still holding the ball as it wraps itself around the pole, once it stops she drops off. "Oof." Ronnie Anne: up to her "Are you okay?" Sid: "Not a scratch thanks to you." Ronnie Anne: "Um, not to be rude but, have you skated before?" Sid: up, smiling "Nope, but it looked fun. I've never eaten a hot dog with all that extra junk on it either," more and more excited. "but I just moved here, and I wanna try every new thing I can!" Ronnie Anne: at first, but then laughs. "You're awesome! I'm Ronnie Anne Santiago." a handshake Sid: "I'm Sid Chang, nice to meet you." two shake hands. ---- Ronnie Anne and Sid are sitting by a fountain, feeding pigeons. Ronnie Anne: "Whoa, look at that little dude. He’s seen better days." completely deformed pigeon is shown. He vomits a piece of his leg. Sid: "Poor guy." a piece of food to the pigeon. "I still can’t believe you didn’t grow up here." Ronnie Anne: "Nope, I’m from Royal Woods." Sid: "Wow, you seem like such a city kid, what for the hot dogs for breakfast and all." Ronnie Anne: "No, I only moved here a few months ago with my brother and my mom to be closer to family. My mom’s an ER nurse at the city hospital." Sid: "Cool! What about your dad? Unless that’s like a sore subject. My grandma always says I’m too nosey." Ronnie Anne: "No, no, no. You’re good. My parents are split up, but it’s no big. My dad’s a doctor who works with Physicians on Missions" Anne shows the screen of the mobile with a photo of her father. "He’s in Peru right now helping set up a new clinic." Sid: "Whoa, is that a ring-tailed lemur?" Ronnie Anne: "Yeah, how’d you know?" Sid: "My mom brought one home from work once. She’s a zoologist. Here, that’s her." shows the cell phone screen with a photo of her family. "And that’s my dad, who’s a subway conductor. And my sister, Adelaide, who’s like a professional sass bucket." Anne chuckles and a message appears on the screen of Sid's cell phone. Sid: "Crud, that’s my mom. I gotta go meet back up with them" Ronnie Anne: "I should probably get going too. But maybe we should, you know..." Sid: excitedly "Hang out again as soon as possible?" Ronnie Anne: "Yeah! Number swap?" girls switch phones to type their cell numbers. ---- Anne leaves the bodega of the Casagrandes in a skateboard, with a juice box. Ronnie Anne: "Put it in my tab, Bobby!" Bobby: "You don’t have a tab!" Anne arrives at the building and surprisingly faces Sid. Ronnie Anne: "Sid?! Ronnie Anne and Sid: simultaneously "What are you doing here!?" Ronnie Anne: "I live here." Sid: "No way. I might too! My parents are applying for an apartment right now! I looked at it with them before going to the park." Ronnie Anne: "Apartment 3A?" nods her head vigorously. "That’s right over me in 2A. We could be neighbors!" Sid: "You’re blowing my mind right now!" dancing "Ooh-ah-ooh-ah-ooh! Anne laughs and joins in. Sid and Ronnie Anne: "Ooh-ah-ooh-ah-ooh! Ooh-ah! Woo!" hip check each other, look at each other, and laugh. Suddenly, the apartment door opens and out comes Rosa and the Chang family. Becca: "Thanks, Mrs. Casagrande. It was a pleasure meeting you and your grandchildren. Sid Hey kiddo, sorry we took so long. Ready to head back to the hotel?" Sid: "Yep. Ronnie Anne See you later, neighbor." Changs leave Ronnie Anne: "Abuela, you have to give that family the apartment! I hung out with Sid at the park, and she’s awesome." Rosa: "Mija, I don’t own the building, I just manage it. That decision is up to Mr. Scully, and he’s going to have a lot of applicants to choose from." Ronnie Anne: "Oh..." Rosa: "Don’t worry, niña. I’ll put in a good word. I like them too." CJ: "Come on Abuela, back to work." towards Rosa Rosa: "You're right, CJ! Vamos!" and CJ head back inside the building. Anne looks at the 'FOR RENT' sign on the building door for a few seconds, and frowns. Then, she gets an idea and runs off. ---- Anne is at the Mercado. Ronnie Anne: "Guys, I have a favor to ask." approaches Carlota, Bobby, Carl and CJ. "You know that family who just looked at the apartment? The Changs? They have to get it! I know that sounds crazy, but I just met this awesome girl Sid, and-" cuts her off. Carlota: "Are you kidding?! We want them to get the apartment too!" Bobby: "Yeah! Carl and I met them when they came into the mercado. Did you know Mr. Chang is a subway driver?" Carl: at Bobby "Excuse you?! He is a conductor!" enthusiastic "And he said he'll let me take the control sometime!" CJ: "And Mrs. Chang is taking me to the zoo! I'm going to feed the elephants!" Carlota: "And that adorable little Adelaide? Her parents are looking for a babysitter, hello second job!" walks over to Ronnie Anne. Bobby: "I'm just happy to see you so excited about a new bud!" Anne starts blushing. "I know it's hard to make new friends in the city and I don't want you to be lonely." Ronnie Anne: blush fades away and she pushes his hand off her. "Come on, Bobby, don't get all cornball on me now." CJ:' his throat "If you guys are done, I wanna hear the plan." Ronnie Anne: "Thank you, CJ. It's simple. We just have to make sure no other potential tenants see the apartment. How does Abuela usually advertise it? Online post, email blast..?" cousins start laughing. Carl: "No way. Abuela's old school." Carlota: "Yeah! She photocopies the same flyer she's used for ten years and puts it up all over the neighborhood." Ronnie Anne: "Okay, so we have to take those flyers down and deal with the people who've already seen them, plus someone has to keep Abuela distracted. puts her hand out. "Now who's with me?" Carlota, Carl, and CJ all put their hands in. Bobby, Carlota, Carl, and CJ: simultaneously "I am!" ---- and Ronnie Anne sneak up at the front of a salon called 'Margaritas Beauty'. A police car drives past the store. Carlota: "Abuela always puts a flyer up at Margarita's Salon." enter the salon. Carlota looks around while Ronnie Anne finds a flyer. Ronnie Anne: "Got it, let's-" is cut off by Hector, who is at the front counter talking to Margarita. Hector: "Gracias, Margarita, for the trim, and the gossip." winks at her and gives her a tip. and Carlota sit on the salon chairs, hiding their faces with the salon hairdryer, as Hector walks past them. Ronnie Anne: the dryer of her head. "Phew, that was close." Carlota: "Ugh, I know! gasps "Hey, you wanna get mani-pedis while we're here? says eagerly "My treat." Anne frowns before pulling her away. ---- and Bobby are at the mercado. Bobby is sweeping the floor while Carl is drinking from a juice box. Carl: drinking "Uh, you missed a spot." points at the ground. Bobby: "Oh, thanks. buddy. Uh-oh." stop to see a male couple with a child walk past the mercado, and they're heading towards the building doors. The taller man with glasses shows his partner the flyer. Carl: "I got this one." runs in front of the couple. "Oh, you're here to see apartment 3A?" male couple look at each other and both nod their heads. "Great! The bed bug exterminator should be done any minute." then starts scratching himself, pretending to be infested with bed bugs. "Uh, uh, uh, uh uh." Male couple: "AHHHHH!" scream as they run away. walks back to the mercado and gives Bobby a thumbs up from the outside. ---- and CJ are in apartment 3A, sitting on chairs. Rosa looks frustrated. Rosa: "Ay ay ay, I'm surprised no one's coming by! Last time we had a vacant apartment, it was a mob scene." then thinks in confusion, and gets off her chair, but CJ interrupts. CJ: "Wanna see my hammer?" holds out his hammer while Rosa then stops. "It's also a screwdriver!" changes it into a screwdriver. Rosa: back to her chair and sits down again. "Mmmm, ohhh.." the tool from CJ and admires it. CJ sighs. ---- Anne and Carlota are walking up the stairs to the library before entering. Carlota looks around and nudges Ronnie Anne with her elbow, and points to the noticeboard, showing a flyer pinned to it. Ronnie Anne approaches the flyer, but then gets shocked as she notices her Uncle Carlos sitting on a chair reading a book, with Carlitos next to him on the ground, also reading a book. Carlitos notices Ronnie Anne and waves at her. Ronnie Anne: around "Shhhh.." her finger on her mouth, directing at Carlitos. Carlitos: the same gesture. "Shhhh..." then looks at him. Carlos: "Oh, sorry." Anne grabs the flyer, and heads back to Carlota, who gasps and then hides behind a tall plant. Ronnie Anne looks for a place to hide, but she just places the flyer on her face to hide it. Carlos walks past them, still reading a book with Carlitos on his back, who is still making the same silencing gesture. Carlitos: "Shhhh..." and Ronnie Anne head out of the library. ---- hipster woman with Rosa's flyer in her hand and a hipster man approach the apartment together, but they notice there is police tape blocking the entrance. Hipster woman: her flyer and gets worried. "Is that...police tape?" takes her sunglasses off her eyes and points at the entrance in fear. "Is this a crime scene?" Hipster man: looking fearful "I know we wanted edgy, but not that edgy!" both then run away screaming, leaving their sunglasses and beanie behind. Carl then appears from behind holding the barricade tape and chuckles. ---- Anne and Carlota enter the mercado groaning. Bobby and Carl are at the counter. Ronnie Anne: "Hey, guys! How did everything go today?" Bobby: "Perfect! We were able to keep every potential tenant from entering the building. How about you guys?" Carlota: "Great! We got every flyer in the neighborhood! And I've got the blisters to prove it. I chose the wrong day to break in these disco boots. says in vain, holding up her foot. Ronnie Anne: "You guys have been amazing, thank you so much!" and Carl each give her thumbs up as she runs out of the mercado and enters the building excitedly with her phone. "I gotta go tell Sid about this!" pants and runs up the stairs while texting Sid, but before she opens the door to her apartment, she notices Abuela and CJ walking down the stair from apartment 3A. She walks up to them. "Oh, hey Abuela and CJ, lot of people come to see the apartment today?" Rosa: "No mija, it's very strange! The Changs were the only ones who came by!" frowns as CJ gives Ronnie Anne a wink. "Oh well. I'll call Mr. Scully to let him know." grins at Ronnie Anne. Ronnie Anne: grins back at him and starts texting Sid; to herself. "Hey, official new neighbor..." Rosa: then gets a call from Mr. Scully. "Oh, hello, Mr. Scully! I was just about to call you!" Mr. Scully: the phone "Thanks for all your hard work today, Mrs. Casagrande! I was wondering if you could show the apartment one more time." Ronnie Anne: what Mr. Scully said and looks away from her phone. "Huh?" Mr. Scully: "I'm sending some potential tenants over in an hour. They're friends of mine. I think they'll be a great fit for the building." and Ronnie Anne get a shocked expression on their faces, except for Rosa, and Ronnie Anne drops her phone on the ground. of Act I ---- Act II is still sunny at the apartment complex of the Casagrande's and Ronnie Anne, Bobby, Carlota, CJ and Carl are all sitting at the building entrance. Carlota: "Ugh! I can't believe another couple is coming to look at the apartment! So much for babysitting Sid's little sister, and right after I found out she and I are the same sign." CJ: "Bye-bye elephants." Carl: Groans "So much for going full throttle on the five o' clock express train." Bobby: at Ronnie Anne "Aw, sorry, sis. I know how much you wanted to have Sid in the building." Ronnie Anne: "Guys, we can't give up." Carlota: "But these people are Mr. Scully's friends. If they like the apartment, they'll definitely get it." Ronnie Anne: for a second, then gets an idea. "But what if they don't like it. Here's what I'm thinking: up from her spot Before they get here, we distract Abuela and make the apartment look like a total disaster." Carlota: "That's great, but there's one tiny hole in your plan, Abuela's obviously gonna know what we did when she takes the couple up there." Ronnie Anne: "No, she won't." Bobby, Carlota, CJ, and Carl: "Huh? / Why?" Ronnie Anne: "Because she's not going to take them to see the apartment, I'' am." ---- ''Ronnie Anne comes out of the building, and looks around, checking her watch. Suddenly, she starts hearing bird calls, and Sid pops out of a garbage can. Ronnie Anne: "Sid?" Sid: "Hey, how'd you like my bird call? it was an Amazon Kingfisher, perfect for secret missions." Ronnie Anne: "Oh, do you do a lot of secret missions? Sid: Hyped "No, this is my first one, but I'm already getting the hang of it." to get out of the can, but some pigeons swoop at her and she falls, landing on some other garbage cans. "Guess my bird call was a little too good." Ronnie Anne: Sid's hands "Ha, come on, you nut." Sid away ---- Carl walks in the kitchen whistling casually, turns to the fridge and opens it. Carl: "5, 4, 3, 2..." Rosa: "Are you hungry, mijito?" Carl: "Right on time." the fridge Rosa: "Let me whip you up a snack." Carl: his Abuela "Thanks, Abuela, you're the best." grabs the apartment keys from Rosa's pocket. Rosa: "That's my good boy." then gives the keys to Lalo, who gives them to Ronnie Anne outside their apartment. Ronnie Anne: "Good dog. barks and closes the door; To Sid. Let's do this." run up to the apartment. Sid: Excited "I can't believe this is going to be my hallway, and my door," runs in "and this is going to be my living room," to another part of the apartment. "and this is going to be my bedroom." Ronnie Anne: something "Wait!," out to the fire escape. "you're right above my bedroom, we'll be able to talk any time we want." barks Sid: "Ooh, cool, and there’s your dog. Hey, bud!" barks at them again. Ronnie Anne: "Lalo! Shhhh..." throws him some hot dog, which he happily enjoys. Sid: "I had a little leftover hot dog in my pocket." Ronnie Anne: "Well, you just made a friend for life." and Sid go back inside. "And now, back to the plan, let's get to work." out a paint can, and a glue bottle. ---- Carl is stuffed from eating so much of Rosa's food. Rosa: "Asi, muchacho, keep eating! And save room for flan. to the door I'm just going upstairs to do one last check of the apartment." groans and passes out on the table. Sergio: squawks "Man down!" straight to the bodega. "Carl's asleep! squawks Abuela's on the move!" Carlota: "Oh, no! I'm on it." out the bodega. Rosa is about to head upstairs when Carlota stops her. "Abuela, wait!" Rosa: "What is it, mija?" Carlota: "Uh, I just, uh... can you do a fortune telling for me?" Rosa: "I'm happy to do it later, but right now, I'm busy." Carlota: "But, it's urgent! There's, uh, a really cute barista at the coffee shop and I don't know if I should ask him out before Kinsey Beckwith swoops in." Rosa: gasps "That is urgent! Let me get my cards and tea leaves and we'll see if this boy is worthy of you." Carlota and they go back inside. "Have a seat, next to your hermano, I'll be right back." to get her stuff, and Carlota looks at her sleeping brother, with disappointment. ---- in apartment 3A, Ronnie Anne is putting the finishing touches on the fake wall cracks. Ronnie Anne: "I think we nailed it." Sid: "Yeah, nice brush work, you're almost making me not wanna live here." Ronnie Anne: "A-thank you, how'd the gluing go?" Sid: "Great, these windows aren't closing anytime soon." pigeons fly onto the window sill, and Sid backs away, nervously smiling. Ronnie Anne: "Yup, I think our work here is almost done, just one more thing." Anne slips on some rubber gloves and opens her duffel bag, which expels green fumes. Sid: and pinching her nose. "Woah, what is that smell?" Coughs Ronnie Anne: "My secret weapon; a secret blend of expired cheese, Bobby's work shoes, and to top it off, Lalo's fart pillow." it, and it farts. Sid: "Dang, girl! What's next?" Ronnie Anne: "We hide these around the apartment." Sid: "And then?" Ronnie Anne: "You go back to your hotel." Sid: "And then?" Ronnie Anne: "I’ll signal you when the mission is complete." Sid: "Ooh, which bird call are you going to use? The Plum-throated cotinga?" said bird call, but turns around to see even more pigeons, she screams and runs out of the building as the pigeons flies after her. "Just text me!" CJ: upstairs "Shhh. This is a secret mission. I'm going up, Ronnie Anne." Ronnie Anne: "Great job, CJ!" CJ: "Shh! Secret mission." Ronnie Anne: "Right, sorry, CJ." the door and heads downstairs. goes up the stairs and knocks on the door of apartment 4A. CJ: "Hi, Mrs. Kernicky!" Mrs. Kernicky: "CJ, my favorite neighbor! Come in, I just baked some cookies!" Anne arrives at apartment 2A. Carl coughs. Rosa: "The cards do not lie, mija. This barista boy is a punk! You can do better. Let Kinsey have him." Anne hugs her Abuela. Ronnie Anne: "I love you, Abuela!" Anne sneaks the keys back into Rosa's pocket. Rosa: "Yes, yes, that's nice, mi angelita. I love you, too." buzzes are heard. "Oh, that must be Mr. Scully's friends, the Reynolds!" Carl: "What now? We can't let Abuela go upstairs!" Ronnie Anne: "Don't worry. We planned for this." Carl: "Oh, good, good. I should've known you guys were on it." puts her hand on Carl's forehead. Carlota: "Oh, no! Carl, your forehead is warm. Are you getting sick?" Rosa: "Sick? Who's Sick? Carl's Sick?" Carl: angry "How could you?" Rosa: "Pobrecito, are you ill?" sees his sister and cousin looking at him, and nods. "Ah, I told you not to touch the subway handrails, but don't worry, I have remedies to cure everything." Carl: Nervous "Yeah, that's what I was afraid of." Rosa: out her keys; to Ronnie Anne. "Mija, you have to show the Reynolds the apartment, I'll start warming up the bone broth." Carl: mad at his cousin and sister. "I will not forget this betrayal!" Nervous "If I survive." buzzes are heard. Ronnie Anne: "Okay. Here we go." ---- Anne and the Reynolds are at the door of the apartment. Mrs. Reynolds: "It's nice to meet you, Ronnie Anne. We're so excited to see the apartment!" Ronnie Anne: "Oh, it's the best unit in the building." the door with the key. "You're going to love it, Mr. and Mrs. Reynolds." door opens, and the Reynolds gasp. Ronnie Anne: "So, as you can see, it's really bright and open and airy." Mr. Reynolds: "Goodness." laughter "There seems to be a lot of cracks in the walls." Ronnie Anne: "You can hang a few pictures and who's gonna notice, am I right?" footsteps upstairs. "Your upstairs neighbor is a professional clog dancer." in apartment 4A, CJ is doing a dance for Mrs. Kernicky. CJ: "And that's how you do the CJ shuffle." Mrs. Kernicky: "Wonderful! You're very talented CJ. Another cookie?" CJ: "Don't mind if I do." takes a cookie. Back in 3A, Mrs. Reynolds smells something. Mrs. Reynolds: "Ugh! What is that smell?" Ronnie Anne: "Great question, no one really knows, it's a fun mystery the whole building’s been trying to solve. My money's on a forgotten crab cake, or rockfish. Ever had rockfish." there is some loud banging outside followed by some traffic. "Ah, the excitement of the city. Don't you love it? Anne looks out the window, on the streets, her brother has thrown a bunch of trashcans all over the road, blocking the cars and a bus, Bobby gives Ronnie Anne two thumbs up, and Ronnie Anne does the same. Mr. Reynolds: "Maybe we should close some windows." but it won't close, he tries harder, but it stays open "This one is stuck." Mrs. Reynolds: the other one "So is this one, it's almost like it was glued open." Ronnie Anne: Laughs "You're funny, no those windows have been stuck for years, but it's great, you get plenty of natural light... and rain... and snow." Suddenly Sergio swoops in squawking crazy. "I forgot to ask. You guys like animals? This neighborhood is full of friendly critters." keeps squawking "Come on, I'll show you the bedrooms, one's right over the dumpster, which makes trash day a breeze." Mr. Reynolds: to shoo away the parrot. "Actually, I think we've seen enough." Ronnie Anne: Nonchalantly "What?"Smiles Mrs. Reynolds: she and her husband flea the building "Thank you for showing us the apartment, but we're not going to take it." Ronnie Anne: after them "Oh, that's too bad, I really thought you'd like it. Well, good luck finding a place." Reynolds leave the building, and Mr Reynolds receives a going away present from Sergio. Mr. Reynolds: "Is this bird poop?" Rosa: all the commotion "Did I miss the Reynolds? I have an applications for them to fill out." Ronnie Anne: "No need Abuela, they decided not to take the apartment, they uh, wanted a place with an elevator." her back into the apartment. ---- in Ronnie Anne's room, she, her brother & cousins, and Sid, are all together. Sid: "Of course CJ, I'm sure my Mom would let you help give the elephants a bath, and Carl, my Dad will give you a tour of the abandoned subway tunnels." Ronnie Anne: up her juice box "To our new neighbors, the Changs." Carlota, Bobby, Carl, & CJ: "To the Changs." Hector: the room "Rosa, Mr. Scully is here to see you." Ronnie Anne: "Huh? What's he doing here?" Anne, Carl, CJ, Carlota, Bobby, and Sid all poke their heads outside the room Rosa: "Oh, hello Mr. Scully." Mr Scully: "Hello Mrs. Casagrande, uh, I was surprised to hear that the Reynolds aren't taking the apartment." Rosa: "So was I, and just because we don't have an elevator." Mr. Scully: at that "No, they said the apartment was a disaster," kids look through the kitchen window. "I thought you were taking better care of it. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to fire you." kids gasp, and cover their mouths, Ronnie Anne sighs. Rosa: "No, Mr. Scully, come, come," him upstairs "I'll show you the apartment." 3A "I don't understand what the Reynolds are talking about, you'll see how nice the apartment is, new windows, new paint, everything." enter the apartment and are shocked by what they see. Mr. Scully: unhappy "Wha! The! How do you explain this?" Rosa: confused "I, I, I can't." Ronnie Anne: in the doorway. "I can, this was all my doing," in "I made the place look terrible so the Reynolds wouldn't want it." Rosa: "But why would you do that?" Ronnie Anne: Sighs "Because I wanted the Changs to live here, Sid and I really hit it off and, I thought we could be friends, maybe even best friends, Mr. Scully, I'm really really sorry, please don't fire Abuela, she's a great manager, this is all on me." and Mr. Scully are silent. ---- Ronnie Anne is in her room, with Sergio, sulking, when a door slam gets her attention. Maria: "Ronnie Anne!" and Rosa walk into the room, both very unhappy. Sergio: Squawks "Double trouble." out the window Maria: "Your Abuela told me what you did, and I'm very disappointed." Anne moans in sadness, and Maria softens her tone. "But, we did get some good news." Anne looks at her Abuela. Rosa: up her keys "Mr. Scully said, I can keep my job." Ronnie Anne: "Oh my gosh, that's great, I'm so sorry about what I did." Rosa: "I know mija, and I appreciate that you took responsibility for it." Anne hugs her "Awe, mi nieta." Ronnie Anne: "So, the Reynolds are taking the apartment?" Rosa: "Si." Maria: a serious tone "Once you're done repairing it." Anne is not too pleased to hear this, but sheepishly smiles at her mom. ---- apartment 3A, Ronnie Anne is chiseling the last of the glue out of the window frame, and it finally closes. Ronnie Anne: "Last one, all done," up "Thanks for the assist Sergio." Sergio: up air fresheners, squawks "You can pay me in crackers." Rosa: in and gasps "The apartment looks good mija, I'm impressed. Why don't you come downstairs and help me welcome the new tenants?" Ronnie Anne: "Okay, I owe the Reynolds an apology anyway." walk outside where Mr. Scully is waiting for them. "Oh, hi Mr. Scully, the apartment is all ready, I know the Reynolds are going to be very happy here." Mr. Scully: "Thank you Ronnie Anne, I really appreciate it, and I'm sure the new tenants will too." a moving truck to pull up, the side window rolls down revealing one of the new tenants. Sid: "Oh yoo-hoo! Ca-ca-ca-ca-caw." and rolls up the window before another pigeon attacks her, and rolls it back down. "Oh, yoo-hoo!" Ronnie Anne: "What the what?! Sid?" girls run up and hug. Sid: "Hey neighbor!" Ronnie Anne: "But, wait, I don't understand." Mr. Scully: Ronnie Anne, what you said about having a best friend really touched me; I got to live next door to my, 'BFF' when I was a kid, and I know how special that is, so I found the Reynolds an apartment in another one of my buildings, and told the Changs they could have this one." girls hug him. Ronnie Anne: "Thank you, thank you! Thank you!" three all hug. Mr. Scully: laughs "Now have fun you, BFFs." Ronnie Anne & Sid: "Yes sir, Mr. Scully." Ronnie Anne: "Being neighbors is gonna be awesome!" Sid: "I know!" Anne grabs Sid and they run inside. "We can have sleepovers, all the time, and eat hot dogs for breakfast, everyday." Ronnie Anne: "Oh, and wait 'til you see the view from the roof." Sid: "Wait 'til you meet Cheesecake." Ronnie Anne: "Who's that?" Sid: "He's an albino gorilla my mom rescued from the Congo, and he's really good at karaoke." Ronnie Anne: laughs "This just keeps getting better." Category:Transcript of episodes